Hawai
by sorgin
Summary: Grace solo había pasado miedo dos veces en su vida. La primera cuando la dijeron que se marcharían a Hawai y no vería más a su Danno. La segunda, allí de pie viendo como su tío Steve atrapaba a su padre contra el suelo, como una bestia en celo.


Grace tenía ocho años, casi nueve. Era pequeña pero no tonta. Sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando a su alrededor y que había poco que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Todo se descontrolo desde el día en que su padre se marcho de casa. Completamente avergonzado, con lágrimas en los ojos y las maletas temblando en su mano. No recordaba haber visto nunca a su padre en un estado tan lamentable. Ni las continuas peleas con su madre habían logrado mermarle su buen humor. Pero al parecer la palabra divorcio debía de ser el peor de los insultos si había logrado que éste quedará para el arrastre.

Aquella tarde soleada de otoño fue consciente de que acababa de perder a la persona más importante de su vida.

Tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que su teoría se probase, pero al final sucedió. Cada vez veía menos a su Danno y cada vez con más frecuencia un tal Stan pasaba horas en su casa. Aún así no se quejó. Puso buena cara y trato de ser amistosa con el que, pasado un tiempo, se convirtió en el esposo de su madre. En cierto modo incluso llego a apreciarle.

Stan se comporto de manera cariñosa con ella. La consintió, la compro con regalos y lo que más la gusto a ella, acepto mejorar el acuerdo de separación para que pudiese ver más a su padre. Tiempo después comprendería que lo hizo por el beneficio propio de tener a su madre solo para él. Pero eso a ella no la importaba. En el fondo Stan la caía bien. Al menos hasta que la informaron que se mudarían a Hawai.

Ella no dijo nada. Sonrió tristemente sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Fue incapaz de reaccionar y solo se dejo caer en mitad del salón mientras susurraba el nombre de su padre. Ni siquiera su madre, Rachel, fue capaz de hacerla reaccionar durante un buen rato. Fue en ese momento en que Stan supo que lo había mandado todo a la mierda y que le había causado el mayor de los dolores a una niña a la que había aprendido a querer como propia.

Quizás eso fue lo que le animo a contactar con el detective Williams, ex pareja de su esposa, y hablarle sobre una vacante en la comisaría del quincuagésimo estado donde tenía un amigo. Jamás olvidaría el pecho del policía al expulsar el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido, ni la alegría de Grace al recibir la noticia. Fue la primera vez que le llamo papá y él supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Por su parte Danny, supo mantenerse en un perfil bajo. Recogía a su hija siguiendo los horarios establecidos y se aseguraba de no llamar la atención de su exmujer. Su aparente sumisión en cuanto al trato con su expareja sorprendía con la manera que tenía de gestionar su desempeño laboral.

Habiendo trabajado en homicidios de una gran ciudad, apenas tuvo reparos para ser promovido a la unidad de asuntos especiales conocida como 5.0. Un cuerpo de élite donde solo los mejores tenían cabida. O al menos así se lo hizo saber su nuevo jefe Steven McGarrett.

Marine, antiguo SEAL, especialista en tácticas de combate y armas de fuego. El hombre era todo lo que se necesitaba para comenzar una guerra a gran escala. En sí mismo componía un pequeño ejército de increíble potencia. Era capaz de proteger a su equipo con su alargada sombra de la misma manera en que conseguía imponer el respeto sin necesidad de levantar su voz. Y Danny, como todos los demás pronto se encontró siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de gravedad.

Como un planeta que sigue su elipse alrededor del sol. Él también se dedicó a girar alrededor de Steve. Primero fueron sutiles roces al entregar los informes. Después llegaron las cervezas tras el trabajo y alguna que otra cena esporádica. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención al policía del continente fueron las visitas no planeadas.

Algunas veces su superior llamaba al timbre con excusas torpes sobre la excesiva comida que había hecho. O algún típico plato de la región que debía probar. Tras ello hubo algunas invitaciones para contemplar juntos parditos de fútbol americano, e incluso un par de exposiciones en museos. Pero nada que hiciese que el instinto de supervivencia de Daniel se encendiese. Para él, Steve era un hombre con gran interés en su unidad y que hacía todo lo posible por que todos se sintiesen a gusto.

Por todo ello fue que aquel acto sin provocación le pillo totalmente desprevenido. Acaba de llegar a casa con Grace cuando el timbre sonó y se encontró a un sudoroso ex militar frente a él. Sin esperar una invitación Steve invadió el lugar y utilizo su fuerza superior para caer sobre su rubio compañero.

Danny tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sujetar el peso extra y evitar que éste acabase en el piso. A su vez Steve trato por todos los medios de recuperar la compostura, aunque le resulto algo completamente imposible. Con la voz tomada le explico que había salido de fiesta con unos amigos y que a la hora de tomar la última copa antes de regresar a casa algo extraño había sucedido. Una extraña se había acercado a ellos y tras una breve conversación había desparecido sin dejar rastro. Poco después se había comenzado a encontrar mal.

Palpitaciones, sudores, problemas para enfocar la visión y una gran excitación sexual. No hacía hecho falta más para dar un diagnóstico más que correcto. Le habían drogado con la esperanza de poder llevárselo a algún sitio y abusar de él. Resignado y conocedor de su falta de control había utilizado su último momento de lucidez para tomar un taxi que le dejase en casa del rubio, sin saber exactamente porqué. A lo mejor lo había hecho porque sabía que éste nunca lo abandonaría, o simplemente porque era a quien quería comerle los labios en aquella situación.

Influenciado por los efectos de la droga se dejó llevar por los instintos que llevaba meses reprimiendo y acabo besando los carnosos labios del rubio, quien no supo como reaccionar. Su indecisión fue su perdición, pues el mayor en rango aprovecho aquel instante de duda para colar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del otro. Con gestos firmes y preciso Steve logro quitársela y dejarle las manos anudadas con ella, sin tener en cuenta ni los reproches, ni las quejas del otro. Solo el grito de Grace logró darle algo de cordura a aquella situación.

La niña de coletas castañas le observaba desde la puerta del baño mientras le pedía que no hiciese daño a su padre. Y el hombre la sonrió con una fiereza que ella jamás había visto. Asustada corrió hasta la cocina y regreso portando un regalo que el S.E.A.L. le entregara semanas antes. Decidida levanto su nueva pistola de balines y apuntó a ese hombre al que creía haber querido como un tío.

\- Voy a follarme a tu padre. – La voz del hombre sonó dura y la pequeña solo pudo tragar saliva. – Vas a meterte en el baño, vas a prender la radio y no vas a salir hasta que te llame. ¿Lo has entendido? – Bajo su peso Danny trataba de apartarse con todas sus fuerzas. Frente a él Grace le observaba aterrada. - ¡¿Qué si lo has entendido?! – El grito hizo que la niña volviese en sí.

Cinco balines en su frente fueron su respuesta. Los golpes le desestabilizaron y acabo con sus huesos en el suelo. Circunstancia que su compañero aprovecho para darle una patada en el estómago y arrastrarle hasta la ducha. Un golpe seco el cabeza y varios litros de agua helada fueron lo único que necesito para superar las consecuencias del alcaloide.

Con la sensación de la resaca y la vergüenza haciendo mella en piel. Steve acepto la invitación del otro para desayunar. Unas bermudas y una camiseta veraniega fue la única ropa de su talla que encontró en aquella casa. Abochornado se disculpo varias veces mientras el rubio le servía una taza de café y unas tostadas con mantequilla. Sentado a la mesa, frente a la menor, buscaba la manera en que los ojos de ésta dejaran de reprocharle su comportamiento anterior.

\- Deja de disculparte quieres. Lo entiendo han sido los efectos de lo que esa mujer te ha echado en la bebida. – Dijo manoteando el otro. – Mira dispondré una operación de redada para el próximo sábado a ver si la podemos pillar antes que haga daño a alguien. – Dicho lo cual se acerco hasta él y le revolvió el cabello amistosamente.

El moreno se mordió un labio y suspiro mirándole descaradamente el culo mientras el otro le daba la espalda para lavar las tazas. Fue entonces cuando volvió a sentir la potencia del arma de juguete que Grace portaba. Un golpe seco al lado de la ingle.

\- No se toca. No se mira. Danno es mío. – Sentencio la jovencita con voz de hielo.

Steve suspiro resignado sabiendo que sería una pelea perdida. Aún era joven para entenderlo y seguía en la fase de que su padre era el hombre más increíble del mundo. Pensamiento que él mismo compartía. Quizás con el tiempo lograrán llevarse bien. El clic del revolver de plástico le hizo saber que ese momento tardaría en llegar. Y también que la niña había sacado el carácter de su padre. Era dulce y tierna, un encanto, a decir verdad, y terriblemente peligrosa cuando se trataba de proteger lo que amaba.

Un pensamiento feliz se formo en su mente al entender la suerte que había tenido. Sí, no había lugar a dudas. Entrenaría a Grace como su padre le entreno a él. La enseñaría a montar trampas, a prevenir los ataques, también algo de defensa personal y mejoraría su puntería aún más. Un par de pistolas nerfs serían suficientes para empezar. Si, ella sería quien mantendría a los moscardones lejos de su presa, y cuando dejase de verle como una amenaza y volviese a ser su querido tío Steve, se convertiría en su mayor aliada.

Feliz cual perdiz McGarrett desayuno tranquilo mientras sonreía a una niña que tardaría años en dejar de verle como un pervertido que le quería robar a su papá. Por suerte para ambos Daniel jamás descubrió ni quien, ni como, ni porque, había sido que sus citas siempre acababan arruinadas.


End file.
